muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
2009
.]] Television & Movies * Sesame Street: Coming Home: Military Families Cope with Change on PBS, April 1 * Jim Henson's Dinosaur Train on PBS, September 7 * Sesame Street: Families Stand Together: Feeling Secure in Tough Times on PBS, September 9 * Sesame Street season 40 premieres on PBS, November 10 (Abby's Flying Fairy School debuts) International Television & Movies * Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez premieres on German Disney Channel, February 21 * Sesamgade premieres on Danish TV2, October 18 Appearances * Grover on The Sunny Side Up Show, January 1 * Sesame Street Muppets on Scrubs, January 27 * Miss Piggy on Today, February 6 * Sesame Street Live on PIX 11 Morning News, February 6 * Miss Piggy on PIX 11 Morning News, February 12 * Miss Piggy on The View, February 12 * Statler and Waldorf on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, March 20 * Elmo on Today, April 2 * Elmo and Abby Cadabby on The Bonnie Hunt Show, April 7 * Elmo on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, April 15 * Zoe on Today, May 14. * Fozzie Bear on The Late Late Show, June 2 * Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Oscar the Grouch, Rosita, and Abby Cadabby on A Capitol Fourth, July 4 * Gary Knell on The Takeaway, July 22 * Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Cookie Monster, and Elmo on Food Network Challenge, July 26 * Oscar on Great Performances, July 30 * Oscar on CBS Sunday Morning (interviewed at Great Performances), August 2 * Sesame Street gets a Lifetime Achievement Award at the Daytime Emmy Awards, August 30 * Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy on America's Got Talent, September 2 * Elmo and Jean Chatzky on Today, September 6 * Elmo and his mom on Today, September 8 * Elmo and Gary Knell on Tell Me More, September 8 * Elmo on Tell Me More, September 9 * Kermit is Lady Gaga's date for the MTV Video Music Awards, September 13 * Gonzo and Animal on Dancing with the Stars, September 28 * Kermit and Miss Piggy on Access Hollywood for Give a Day. Get a Disney Day., September 30 * Kermit on Good Morning America for Give a Day. Get a Disney Day., October 5 * Fran Brill and Zoe on CBS News Philadelphia to promote Jim Henson's Fantastic World and the 40th anniversary of Sesame Street on October 12th. * Elmo and Cookie Monster on Dinner: Impossible, October 21 * Oscar on CBC Q with Jian Ghomeshi and other Waste Reduction Week events, October 21 * Big Bird and Oscar on Jimmy Kimmel Live, November 4 * Elmo, Cookie Monster and Abby Cadabby on Today, November 6 * Oscar on The Bonnie Hunt Show, November 9 * Oscar, Zoe, Grover, Abby Cadabby and Roscoe Orman on Good Morning America, November 9 * Elmo and Rosita on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, November 9 * Special Sesame Street episode of inFANity, November 9 * Sesame Street Muppets host a week of Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?, November 9-13 * Elmo and Chris on PIX 11 Morning News, November 10 * Sonia Manzano on CNN.com Live, November 10 * Gary Knell on The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer, November 10 * Bob McGrath on The Takeaway, November 10 * Roscoe Orman on Tell Me More, November 10 * Oscar, Zoe, and Prairie Dawn on The Doctors, November 17 * Kermit and a Sesame Street Float at Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 24 * The Muppets on Dancing with the Stars, November 24 * The Muppets on Andrea Bocelli & David Foster: My Christmas, November 28 * The Muppets on Christmas in Rockefeller Center, December 2 * Kermit and Piggy on Today, December 3 * Elmo, Rosita and Cookie Monster on The Tyra Show, December 3 * The Muppets and Andrea Bocelli on The Jay Leno Show, December 7 * Elmo on The Sunny Side Up Show, December 15 * Miss Piggy on The Bonnie Hunt Show, December 18 * Miss Piggy on The Wendy Williams Show, December 18 * Kermit and Miss Piggy on PIX 11 Morning News, December 23 * The Muppets on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, December 23 * Statler and Waldorf, VH1 program The Great Debate International Appearances * Elmo interning for a day on Go'morgen Danmark, October 19 * Ernie on German nachtmagazin, November 11 * Kermit and Miss Piggy (via satellite) on The One Show on BBC One, December 17 * Jul med Jeppe, Marie og Elmo, has Elmo and Signe as the primary hosts, December 24 Live appearances * Oscar the Grouch at The Clearwater Concert: Creating the Next Generation of Environmental Leaders, May 3 * Fran Brill and Zoe at the 36th Annual Daytime Emmy Nomination Party, May 14 * Grover, Eric Jacobson, and Rosemarie Truglio, Sesame Street 40th Anniversary & Electric Company Panel Discussion, PBS portion of the 2009 Summer Television Critics Association Press Tour, The Langham Huntington Hotel & Spa, Pasadena, California, August 1 * Miss Piggy at Macy's Glamorama in Chicago, Illinois, August 21 * The Muppets at the D23 Expo in Anaheim, California, September 11 & 13 * Kermit and Miss Piggy in Los Angeles to help announce the Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. campaign, September 29 * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas squirrels, Skippy, Junior, Jiffy and Nutella, and actors from the stage show at Rosie's Broadway Extravaganza, November 23 * Kermit and Fozzie at United States Postal Service press conference, December 1 * Red Fraggle at the Jim Henson Company's Fraggle Rock Holiday Toy Drive Benefit event at Kitson in West Hollywood, December 9 On the web * The Possibility Shop debuts, November 20 Home Video * Elmo Loves You, January 6 * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures: Pirates and Other Stories, February 23 * Elmo and Friends: Tales of Adventure, March 3 * Follow That Bird: 25th Anniversary Deluxe Edition, March 24 * Bedtime for Frances, March 31 * Being Green, April 7 * Pirates: Elmo and the Bookaneers, April 21 * The Best of Elmo's World: Volume 2, May 5 * Elmo and Abby's Birthday Fun!, June * Bedtime with Elmo, July * Sid the Science Kid: Change Happens, August 4 * Sid the Science Kid: The Bug Club, August 4 * Elmo's World: All About Faces!, September 1 * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa, September 29 * Elmo's Animal Adventures, October 1 * 40 Years of Sunny Days, November 10 * Elmo and Friends: The Letter Quest and Other Magical Tales, November 10 International Home Video * Bibos abenteuerliche Flucht: 25th Anniversary Deluxe Edition, April 24 * Die Muppets: Briefe an den Weihnachtsmann, December 3 Books * The Diva Code: Miss Piggy on Life, Love, and the 10,000 Idiotic Things Men Frogs Do, January 27 * Abby Mix & Match Nursery Rhymes, January 27 * Giggly and Wiggly, January 27 * In Elmo's Easter Parade, January * Farscape: Volume 1, March 25 * Kermit Culture, May 21 * Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street, October * Street Gang: The Complete History of Sesame Street second edition, fall Comics * Farscape: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning: Part 3: Yes, That's Our Baby, January 29 * Farscape: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning: Part 4: Hynerian Rhapsody, February 25 * Farscape: Strange Detractors: Part 1, March 25 * The Muppet Show Comic Book #1, March 25 * Farscape: Strange Detractors: Part 2, April 29 * The Muppet Show Comic Book #2, April 29 * Farscape: Dargos Lament: Part 1, April 29 * Farscape: Dargos Lament: Part 2, May 27 * Farscape: Strange Detractors: Part 3, May 27 * Muppet Robin Hood #1, May 27 * The Muppet Show Comic Book #3, June 3 * Muppet Robin Hood #2, July 1 * The Muppet Show Comic Book #4, July 1 Merchandise * Myzos are released, August Attractions and Events * Jim Henson's Fantastic World ** Atlanta History Center (Atlanta, GA), January 1 - 18 ** Orange County Regional History Center (Orlando, FL), February 7 - May 3 ** Experience Music Project|Science Fiction Museum and Hall of Fame (Seattle, WA), May 23 - August 16 ** James A. Michener Art Museum (Doylestown, PA), September 5 - November 29 ** Mississippi Museum of Art (Jackson, MS), December 19 - 31 * Jim Henson: Wonders from His Workshop ** Center for Puppetry Arts (Atlanta, GA), January 1 - September 13 * Sesame Street at 40: A Night of Celebration with the Legendary Cast, January 30 * Miss Piggy at Macy's Glamorama in Chicago, Illinois, August 21 * New York City proclaims November 10 Sesame Street Day * Sesame Street photo exhibit, Union Station, Washington, D.C., November 10-30 * Brooklyn Public Library Exhibit, November 14 to February 21 * Sesame Street's 40th Birthday Party, November 15 * Kermit the Frog holiday postmark, December 1-30 * The Jim Henson company's Fraggle Rock Holiday Toy Drive Benefit event at Kitson in West Hollywood, December 9 Parades * The Tournament of Roses Parade features a Sesame Street float, January 1 * Indy 500 Parade features Super Grover float * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 24 * 6abc Thanksgiving Day Parade features the balloon versions of Bear with Tutter, Super Grover, Kermit and Elmo Music videos * "Bohemian Rhapsody" with the original instrumental tracks by Queen * "I Believe" with Tiffany Thornton Stage Shows * Sesame Street Live presents 1-2-3 Imagine! with Elmo & Friends, the 30th anniversary tour * Bert & Ernie, Goodnight! at the Children's Theatre Company, September 8 - October 25 People * Alaina Reed dies, December 17 Websites * The Muppet Mindset, fan site, August 26 __NOWYSIWYG__ 2009